User talk:UraharaHitsugaya/Archive 1
=Welcome= Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Yoruichi Shihōin page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:20, April 29, 2010 Edits We do not speculate in the articles period read the policies for the sight. If you cant follow them like everyone else you will be blocked. Yoruichi shows enough knowledge as an expert of Kido assuming she is because she is a former a captain is speculation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:12, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yoruichi says that she has not yet mastered shunko, she is still learning to control it so that reason is out--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) As for your speculation argument. No the articles are clean of speculation, they are pure factual. If we see speculation, we take it out. Sometimes it slips by unnoticed but if we find it we take it out--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, sign your posts. Its easy, there is a signature button at the top. Second, all that was stated about shunko was that it combines kido and hand to hand combat. It said nothing about mastering both. Yorouchi fits this wikis definition of an expert and not master. Until she shows the skill of a master she will remain categorized as an expert--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:41, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Again, sign your posts. It is not hard. Look for the little signature button at the top. Second, that description of urahara's shikai is from a long time ago. Many of us have felt it is speculation and should be removed but no consensus has ever been reached. That is far less speculation though than Yorouchi being a master of kido just because she has shunko. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Godisme is correct. Basing on assumption is not corroboration. Also your point to cause tension is not appreciated. If you dont like the site then dont frequent it. If you want to be apart then you have to follow the policies as everyone else. There is already guidelines in place to determine what level someone is. There is no bases for what you state about Yoruichi. If thats not good enough for you then I dont know what to tell you.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:51, April 29, 2010 (UTC) It is against policy to remove conversations especially warnings from the admin. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Right To Vanish I am not an admin or anything so I cant do anything for you.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 02:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Please do not delete anything off of a talk page. I for one do not like anyone messing with my talk page. I like having every message as it was.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) @whoever was using my account and username To whom ever was using my account, I do not appreciate it in the least bit. Since we share the same network and server I know how you were able to use this account. I along with the rest of the wikia community don't appreciate speculation being placed into the articles. What really upsets me is now I have all these warnings from admin on my talk page and I'm probably on their "bad user list." Unfortunately because our IP's change and cant be tracked I cant find you. And when you did get in trouble you tried to envoke wikias ability to vanish, you could of gotten my account to vanish, not cool. And I found the code you've written, I dont see the point in attacking a website like this. You should no longer be able to access this account. If you want to make speculation and cause trouble get your own account and don't screw around with others. UraharaHitsugaya 18:18, May 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ulquiorra Cifer bleach episode 270 has been out and subbed for the past couple of hours. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:28, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Manga 403 Has chapter 403 been released, and if so where can i find a copy online? UraharaHitsugaya 03:12, May 13, 2010 (UTC) its out on mangastream. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Blogs Please try to keep Blogs within the realm of bleach. The one you have up asking others about who bleach characters remind them of isn't really about bleach its about real world comparisons. Which isn't bleach related information as such the we are questioning whether or not to delete it. If you have anything to say in regards to this please contact an administrator. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:54, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kisuke's eyes Actually that unreferenced entry appears to be a mistake. Given the poor state of Urahara's article I am not surprised its littered with mistakes. Whichever way, you should bring up his eyes colour in the talk page of Urahara's article and ask for a reference there. If no one can provide one, we'll change it to grey and reference an anime episode where his eyes are clearly seen. I looked through Kubo's colour drawing but they all seem to colour his eyes grey as well. So I am really not sure where the light blue thing came from. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Resize Video Well unfortunately Im not good with video or resizing them. My basic skill in code has to do with the site in general. Mostly templates like the ones on the main page and all the sections on there I did. The poll, the sidebar the zanpakuto page and kido page tables. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tenshintai The device's point is clear. We know what its function is and what it is used for so the specifics of how it works as to whether the methods used to gain bankai would very well be a case by case issue and determined by the zanpakuto spirit. The information should just use general information in explanation on Urahara's page. It is speculative to assume the method is always the same for every user. Though i do see where the concept comes up. The likelhood is that if a user only has shikai they are at a disadvantage and would find it impossible to beat or match the spirit with its full abilities some which even are portrayed in shikai. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Benihime Your link is not working, can you provide a new one?(Sorry forgot to sign)--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 04:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm is this Godisme? UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 04:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC)